Cuentos de hadas
by Shiorita
Summary: Tantas historias que a Gossip Girl se le pasaron desapercibidas y no se contaron. Porque antes de que Serena volviera todos vivían una historia bastante distinta a su cuento de hadas. 16 viñetas independientes en un sólo capítulo. Los protagonistas.


Aviso: las viñetas son independientes unas de otras. Veréis al final cómo parece que se relacionan temáticamente con el título, pero en realidad contad con ellas por separado. Son cortitas, así que, sólo habrá un capítulo. Aunque, no descarto que algún día me vaya a sentar de nuevo a escribir viñetitas sobre cómo era la vida de los protagonistas antes de que empezara la serie de verdad. Porque ese es el único tema que tienen en común.

Después de súper aviso, os dejo leer, ¡que os guste!

(Desde luego mi fandom va creciendo como el solo)

=)

Cuentos de hadas.

Plano máster. Enfocado el objetivo. Los estudiantes, vestidos con sus mejores trajes y vestidos, se ven difuminados. Y en el centro de la escena están ellos, mirándose el uno al otro, como si no existieran nada más a su alrededor.

La música ambienta la escena. Es una canción preciosa, lenta, suave, armónica. Ellos bailan a su ritmo, abrazados, y al final, justo de esbozar una tímida sonrisa, se besan.

¿Por qué no podía ser de otra manera? Porque así es como son todos los cuentos de hadas.

--

Plano máster. Enfocando al objetivo. La cámara está a salvo sobre el trípode. Vanesa mira a través de ella. Sonríe. La calle está desierta. Son las nueve de la mañana de un día anodino de agosto, todos los habitantes del East Upper Side están disfrutando los últimos días de vacaciones en los lugares más paradisíacos que nadie puede imaginar. A veces parece que el mundo está hecho para ellos, al menos ese mundo.

A Vanessa eso le da exactamente lo mismo. Aprieta el botón REC y la cámara comienza a grabar. Constance Billard y St. Jude están preciosos en agosto. Sin niños ricos saliendo de sus puertos, sin mentiras y cotilleos jugando entre las columnas, sin la hipocresía sentada en uno de sus bancos, sin los escándalos llenando el ambiente. Así no se parece en nada al colegio que Dan le ha descrito.

Hace unos años, cuando Dan le hablaba de ese lugar, Vanessa y él bromeaban con que era la casa del terror. Decían que se esconderían en las clases y correrían por los pasillos, mientras atacaban con pistolas de pintura a los niños ricos que se juntaban en corrillos en las escaleras. Pero, a veces, Vanessa se escapaba sin Dan para ver el edificio y soñaba –porque todas las chicas necesitan soñar con su cuento de hadas alguna vez –que un día entraría en ese lugar y buscaría a un príncipe que no quisiera serlo y que se lo llevaría lejos de allí, a vivir una vida junto a ella en el mundo normal.

Apaga la cámara y recoge el trípode. Le gusta grabar edificios y aunque está segura de que en otoño el lugar debe ser aún más hermoso, no quiere arriesgarse a que ninguno de los chicos la vea allí. Al menos hasta que no sea una profesional. Esa clase de chicos sólo saben aceptar a aquellos que tienen el futuro resuelto, no importa si alguien lo ha hecho por ellos.

* * *

El pequeño Archibald está sentado a la mesa con sus primos, en silencio. No dice nada, no participa en las bromas de sus primos, y no juega a estar en otro planeta en el que los tenedores son las armas preferidas para acabar con el monstruo que se come las galletas del postre. De vez en cuando echa una ojeada rápida a su madre, temeroso, pero la quita rápidamente, creyendo que su madre no se da cuenta. Pero su madre, como todas las madres, le ve, porque está atenta a cada acción de su pequeño. Le ha dicho que si se porta bien esta tarde vendrán sus amigos a jugar, y sabe que Nate se muere de ganas de verlos.

Junto con sus primos, Chuck y Serena serán los únicos chicos con los que su Nate se siente realmente él, y es bueno que desde pequeños sepan quienes son su gente en realidad.

Dos horas más tarde dos limusinas aparcan junto a la mansión de los Van der Bilt y Nate se olvida de todo lo que le ha prometido a su madre y echa a correr. Pero se detiene en seco cuando, después de saludar a Chuck, va a abrazar a Serena y ve cómo una chica morena que no ha visto nunca sale del coche junto a su amiga.

Las dos van cogidas de la mano, con dos vestidos de tonos claros y los zapatos y diademas a juego. Nate no sabe mucho de códigos, pero Chuck, que siempre ha sido muy observador de esos detalles, le susurra a Nate que ir de la mano es lo que hacen quienes son mejores amigas. Nate lo mira extrañado y le pregunta si ellos también tienen que ir cogidos de la mano, pero Chuck sólo se limita a reír.

Nate se acerca a las niñas sin saber cómo saludarlas. Preferiría que esa niña, Serena le dice que se llama Blair, nunca hubiera venido. Todo es más sencillo entre amigos, ahora vuelve a tener la sensación de que están midiendo cada uno de sus gestos. Así que, orgulloso como un Archibald, Nate les da la bienvenida a casa y se promete a sí mismo que su conducta será intachable.

* * *

Lily bebe un trago más de la ginebra que tiene en su vaso. Las cajas de la mudanza no dejan mucho espacio libre pero ella se las ha ingeniado para sentarse cómoda entre ellas. Una caja de bombones y un disco de vinilo que le regaló su hermana cuando se fue a vivir con ella son sus compañeras hoy.

De las cajas se escapa el olor a viejo que promete un viaje hacia un pasado perdido bajo el peso del olvido. Sabe que no debería estar allí, y que si alguien le pregunta no sabrá que contestar. Por suerte, tiene suficiente experiencia para saber cómo librarse de ello.

Acaricia el celo de una de ellas, la más manoseada y maltratada de todas. Piensa que, quizás, algún día, debiera tirarla. Pero no, aún no. Hay recuerdos que, sencillamente, no quiere apartar de su vida. Aunque en días como éste le desgarren el alma.

Tararea la canción que llena la habitación, y cierra los ojos tratando de imaginarse en uno de los conciertos que tanto le gustaban.

No se pregunta porqué ya no están juntos, ni cómo se separaron. ¿Para qué? Conocer todas y cada una de las respuestas a sus preguntas no le van a hacer sentirse mejor. Porque las conoce y sabe que sus efectos son devastadores.

En su lugar, escoge uno de los bombones de la caja roja que hay junto a sus pies y lo saborea. Ya no recuerda cómo sabían sus besos, ni el olor de su colonia, ni su rostro, ni su pelo... Ya sólo mantiene un fantasma en su memoria, que se volverá corpóreo e irremisiblemente real cuando uno de esos detalles choque de nuevo con su vida. Si es que lo vuelve a hacer.

* * *

El salón de los Humphrey está completamente desordenado. Jenny y su padre juegan a la ajedrez mientras piezas del scrabble y del pictionary se reparten por el suelo. Dan, vestido de chef, mira a su madre y le dice que han cambiado de juego, otra vez. Y que esta vez ya no puede meterse en la partida porque sólo pueden jugar dos.

Ella se ríe y le aconseja que ponga más atención en la comida. Dan no quiere que le ayude a cocinar, no hoy, y ella tiene miedo de que queme la cena. No sería tan extraño después de las últimas semanas.

En la calle se ha levantado el bierzo y la noche. El cielo está oscuro y se pueden ver algunas estrellas, al menos las que no están tapadas por los rascacielos de Manhattan. Una lástima. A Rufus le hubiera gustado bajar hasta el parque para tomar algo todos juntos. Pero Dan está obsesionado con hacer él la cena, y Jenny con ser la ganadora de los juegos de mesa de esa semana.

Torre, alfil, peón negro. Caballo blanco. Torre negra. Reina blanca. Y al final de todo, Jenny no sabe cómo pero ve su rey aprisionado entre dos torres blancas. Se queja, se enfurruña y cuando su madre se acerca para ver lo que pasa deja a Dan muerto de curiosidad. Ésta deja de trasmitir la partida como si fuera el evento de máximo interés nacional y Dan ya no sabe qué está ocurriendo en el tablero. No es jaque mate, ¿o si? ¿o no? Rufus se rinde: tablas. Y para cuando lo dice toda la familia tiene los ojos fijos en el tablero. Incluido el chef.

Toca recoger, limpiar, y ponerse las cazadoras para buscar un chino donde comer. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hoy puedan ir a hablar y a ver las estrellas al parque.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Dan apunta su décimo novena derrota culinaria del mes en la hoja que hay colgada del calendario. Otra vez será.

* * *

Blair ve cómo su amiga Serena se pierde entre la multitud buscando a Georgina, que al parecer ha descubierto algo que Serena tiene que ver sí o sí. Curiosamente no le importa. Tampoco es su mundo se vaya a terminar de golpe y porrazo.

Se gira, se da la vuelta, busca desesperada y entonces su mirada tropieza con la de Chuck. Éste no le dice nada, en realidad pasa de ella.

Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, agarrada del brazo de Serena en la fiesta de la familia de Nate. Una fiesta para ellos, los amigos de Nate, sólo para ellos. Se le escapa una risa socarrona entre los dientes, y está tentado en acercarse a la chica para burlarse, aunque sólo sea un poco.

No lo hace, por si acaso. No por lo que ella le pueda llegar a hacer, sino por lo que Nate vaya a pensar. A fin de cuentas es su amigo.

Evoca el momento en que Serena se acercó a donde él y Nate estaban jugando aquel día. Sin más preámbulos le dijo que a su amiga le gustaba y que si quería ser su novia. La sonrisa de Serena, su carita a la que Nate nunca supo resistirse, y la imagen de la niña que la espera unos metros más atrás destrozaron sus defensas. Asintió, igual que él asiente ahora y le indica, con el mentón, la dirección en la que puede encontrar a su amigo.

La ve marcharse. Blair Waldorf tiene suerte. Nate Archibald no es el típico chico que haría sufrir a un chica, no es como él. Será el príncipe perfecto para esa princesita, el cuento de hadas con el que toda chica sueña alguna vez.

* * *

A veces, cuando las cosas van realmente mal y Jenny quiere comenzar a sentirse mejor imagina que ella ha nacido entre esa gente. Siempre le ha obsesionado un poco no ser cómo quienes le rodean, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente.

Se niega a arrastrarse, a lamerles el culo a esas pijas con las que se cruza día y noche. No, Jenny es demasiado orgullosa para ello.

A veces se pregunta si habrá algo capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Algo que le aleje de esos prejuicios –que, de todos modos, cree correctos –y le acerque hasta ese mundo extraño. Porque, a veces, siente miles de deseos de formar parte de él, como si pensara que, así, todos sus problemas fueran a desaparecer.

A veces, mira a Blair Waldorf de la mano de Nate Archibald y riendo con Serena Van der Wosen y se imagina así misma usurpando la identidad de Blair, viviendo su vida, siendo otra persona, la reina de ese lado de Manhattan.

Pero el resto de las veces Jenny se da la vuelta cuando los ve, ríe de las ocurrencias de su padre, de las críticas de su hermano y se olvida de ese mundo en que ellos viven, en cuanto sale por la puerta y deja atrás el colegio.

Los sueños están bien, pero para vivir la vida, hay que pensar en el ahora. Hay que dejarse de cuentos de hadas, y aprender que la realidad es algo más historias que podrían ser verdad.

* * *

Dan levanta la tapa del portátil emocionado. Es su regalo de cumpleaños y quiere estrenarlo como se merece: con una gran historia que contar.

Pero la musa parece haberse ido de vacaciones y Dan Humphrey no quiere que la primera historia que escriba sea la ordinariez personificada, así que vuelve a cerrar el portátil.

Su hermana le mira extrañada desde la otra punta de la mesa. No deja de andar con la máquina de coser, pero es que Jenny lo lleva en la sangre, ha nacido con ese don. Entonces Dan se aterra y se pregunta si él es el único de la familia que no vale para el arte. Se estremece de verdad porque todas las personas que le rodean se dedican a él en cuerpo y alma. Su padre fue cantante de un famoso grupo, y a veces sigue siéndolo, sólo que de un grupo de chef que juega a no quemar la cena del día en cuestión; su madre, pintora; su mejor amiga y ex novia, fotógrafa; y su hermana, costurera en proyecto de diseñadora.

El arte está en su vida, en su mundo, aunque más bien a Dan le parezca que su vida es monótona, aburrida y solitaria, y su mundo necesita una inyección de adrenalina para ver si ocurre algo interesante. Le pregunta a su hermana qué es lo que necesita y ella, sin vacilar ni un instante, le responde que una novia. Otra novia, ya que Vanessa no está en Brooklyn.

Y Dan abre por enésima vez el portátil y comienza a escribir. Recuerda a las jóvenes de su curso, una en particular, y parece que las palabras surgen solas. Después de las dos páginas y media se pregunta cómo sería si de verdad esa historia fuera posible, si llegara a ocurrir. Quien sabe, quizás los cuentos de hadas no sean tan increíbles, o la magia aún habite entre nosotros.

Pero no, Dan Humphrey necesita centrarse y escribir algo veraz, sino quiere acabar escribiendo una cacería de vampiros, en la que la protagonista en la rubia sexy en la que está pensando y los vampiros los estudiantes que le beben a uno algo más que sangre cuando se cruza con ellos por el pasillo de clase.

* * *

Rufus acaricia las cuerdas de su guitarra. Un sonido se escapa de la caja de resonancia e inunda la habitación. Está sólo en casa, sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza encima de la mesa y el televisor con el volumen bloqueado mientras imágenes de los desastres que asolan el mundo se suceden unas tras otras.

La libreta de la partitura está emborronada con apuntes y tachones de su bolígrafo negro, y la canción no avanza de donde lo dejó la última vez. Trata de cantar y ocurre lo mismo.

Se pregunta si su guitarra es el cobijo de algún extraño fantasma, del fantasma que le impide seguir con la canción que comenzó hace más de diez años. Pero nunca hace la pregunta en voz alta, porque tiene miedo de lo que puedan contestar. No sabe, o no quiere saber porque sí que la sospecha, la respuesta y sabe que no podrá librarse del resto de preguntas que saldrán a raíz de ella. Así que se limita a chasquear la lengua, apartar la guitarra, beber un poco de cerveza y tratar de ver algo en la televisión.

Cuando, tiempo después, la familia está reunida él se olvida del asunto. Hay cosas más importantes que comentar que una canción que no parece encontrar el final adecuado. Hay una postal de Vanessa de un lugar precioso. Les manda recuerdos a los cuatro.

Sí, hay cosas más bonitas a las que prestar atención. A fin de cuentas, él ya vivió y disfrutó su cuento de hadas, así que ahora sólo le toca descubrir lo hermoso de los detalles de la vida real.

* * *

Las noches suelen ser la parte favorita del día para Chuck Bass. Se desentiende de su alma, que la deja olvidada en algún que otro vaso de ginebra, y de su corazón, que se va a dormir, como los buenos niños, cuando el reloj marca las nueve.

Se disfraza de cazador, jugador, pecador, y con su piel de demonio se encarga de beber la sangre de los demás, sus finales felices, sus estrategias... Porque Chuck Bass juega mejor que nadie, porque es su juego, son sus reglas. Y el sexo, el alcohol, las drogas son solo pequeños trofeos de su colección.

A veces, sin embargo, Chuck Bass rehuye de la noche como un vampiro de la luz del sol, como él del trabajo, las mañanas productivas, y de la honestidad. A veces, Chuck se tumba en su cama y saca del cajón de la cómoda un marco de fotos.

En la foto se ve a su madre, hermosa como ninguna mujer que haya conocido jamás, sonriendo junto a su padre. En ella, Chuck ve sus miedos, sus pecados, su alma, su corazón. Ve su tristeza, su congoja, aquello que le perseguirá para siempre. Y ve a su padre, feliz, alegre, nada que ver con la figura paterna que él ha conocido desde siempre y con la que ha aprendido a vivir.

Y entonces es cuando Chuck besa la foto, la abraza con incontable cariño –como lleva haciendo desde que era pequeño–, y le pide a Dios que su madre venga, o alguien como ella, y salve su alma de irse al peor de los infiernos que existen.

Porque de alguna forma, Chuck Bass también cree en los cuentos de hadas. Aunque sean a partir de un planteamiento un poco diferente.

* * *

Son Romeo y Julieta en el balcón.

Son la gran pareja de St. Jude y Constance Billard, son el rey y la reina del futuro baile de graduación, son los dos corazones que se escapan de las ridículas tarjetas de San Valentín que venden en esas pastelosas tiendas por donde toda persona que se precie evita pasar, pero de la que siempre se recibe un regalo de quien menos te esperas.

Son Aurora, Ariel, Bella, Cenicienta... y su príncipe. Son ellos dos dando sentido al _te amo_ y al _para siempre_. Son una promesa de infancia y un matrimonio hecho a medida por sus padres.

Son la pareja ideal de un mundo idealizado. Son la pareja que no sobreviviría a un golpe de efecto en el mundo real. Pero ellos no viven en este último, sino en el primero, donde existen miles de hadas para cumplir su sueño de estar juntos, o al menos el de ella, de permanecer junto a él.

Son lo que toda muchacha sueña alguna vez, y a la vez de lo que muchas huirán, pues ellos son el zapatito de cristal. Tan bellos por fuera, tan frágiles por dentro. Tan sencillos de romper y de no volver a juntarse.

Pero por ahora, eso es lo que son... perfectos. Un cuento de hadas sin final.

* * *

Eric Van der Woodsen se mira en el espejo. Acoge el reflejo que éste le devuelve, y su cerebro lo traduce como alguien que se siente demasiado solo para lo joven que es. Mira por la ventana, como si sólo mirando al exterior pudiera disfrutar los placeres del exterior.

Su estómago se revuelve descontento, en especial, su hígado. Se deja caer en esa cama y fija su mirada en el techo. Cómo le gustaría salir de allí de una vez por todas. Pero sabe que no puede, que tiene que estar ahí porque es el único lugar donde su madre cree que está a salvo. Y no le falta razón. Pero Eric se pregunta, muchas veces, si tiene sentido seguir a salvo de un peligro que en realidad no es más que la rutina de todos los días, una realidad de la que sólo ansía escapar.

Se toca la muñeca, el estómago, el rostro. Son los detalles de su vida que menos quiere, los dos primeros los culpables de que esté ahí, el tercero, la consecuencia.

Desde el pasillo llega una canción a bajo volumen. Mira al pasillo sin esperanza. Hace tiempo que ni Lily ni Serena vienen a verlo. Y eso, lo único que puede significar, es que algo no va bien. No le gusta, pero no puede hacer nada. Para eso necesita salir, pero tampoco cree que fuera a conseguir algo.

A veces, Eric se pregunta porqué Dios les hizo ricos. Él hubiera preferido mil veces una familia pobre y unida que estar ahí, sólo, apartado de la suya incluso cuando está junto a ellos, porque el dinero les ha absorbido para no soltarles jamás. Y es entonces, cuando Eric piensa que el dinero se come todo, las vidas, los deseos, incluso los cuentos de hadas con los que ya ni se atreve a soñar, por miedo a que se conviertan en pesadillas.

Apoya la espalda contra la pared y se sienta sobre la almohada. Está bastante cómodo. Si se queda en silencio hasta puede escuchar los ruidos que se hacen en la habitación de al lado.

Dos golpes, unos nudillos chocando contra la pared.

Y a Eric se le escapa una sonrisa sin querer, porque, de alguna forma, está empezando a volver a creer. Aunque sea muy levemente.

* * *

¿Acaso importa qué son los cuentos de hadas? Nate Archibald se lo pregunta a menudo. Cuando la gente piensan en el suyo se vuelven algo idiotas. Sonríen sin querer, y se sonrojan. Eso es lo que le hace creer a Nate que debe ser algo especial.

Pero el problema de Nate es que ha oído demasiadas veces eso mismo, proveniente de Blair, como para que vaya a creer que lo que tiene con ella es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Para Nate, más que maravilloso, le parece rutinario. Y por mucho que sorprenda, no le disgusta nada que sea así.

Le gustan las fiestas, las emociones fuertes de vez en cuando, el saberse el primero en clase sin tener que estudiar, el saber que su familia estará siempre bien y ahí cuando les necesite, el tener un mejor amigo que conozca todas y cada una de las maneras que existen para divertirse, el tener un montón de amigos con los que pasárselo en grande siempre que quiera, el tener una novia guapísima que sólo quiera estar con él. Pero lo que más, le gusta saber que esa vida no le será arrebatada.

Y si le gusta todo eso, y sabe que no va a perderlo ¿por qué habría de preocuparse? ¿O es que acaso importa qué sean los cuentos de hadas, si les está viviendo o sino, mientras él sea feliz?

* * *

Serena tiene seis letras, cada una por un pecado capital. Porque menos la envidia, posee todos los demás.

Serena es soberbia cuando tiene que enfrentarse a los demás, porque para ella todo lo suyo es lo mejor: sus amigos, su familia, sus fiestas, sus vestidos, sus chicos, ella misma es la mejor de todas. Algo que muchos están dispuesto a corroborar.

Serena es ira cuando está realmente enfadada. Es la rebelión personificada, es la maldad hecha mujer, es todo aquello que una mujer no debería ser, sin ponerse en peligro así misma.

Es pereza cuando no quiere ir a clase o a cualquier cosa que no signifique diversión para ella. Es gula cuando se trata de comer todo aquello que sabe delicioso y que, como su talla no lo nota en absoluto, no le importa en absoluto.

Es avaricia cuando quiere más de lo que tiene. Cuando tras unas copitas decide que le da igual todo y que quiere liarse con quien no debe: con Nate Archibald, con el novio de su mejor amiga.

Es lujuria cuando lo besa sin cesar, cuando le muerde el cuello, cuando ambos se desnudan, cuando le toca donde sabe que él se excita, cuando se tumba sobre la barra del bar y lo atrae hacia ella, cuando lo siente dentro una y otra vez.

Cuando mata a la niña que siempre soñó con su cuento de hadas. Porque puede que Serena sea también envidia, porque es algo más que Serena y es algo más que seis pecados capitales. Porque puede que ella misma esté matando ese sueño que no es capaz de seguir. Porque tenga miedo de que ése sea el único deseo que se quede sin cumplir.

* * *

Lily se apoya en las cajas llorando. La caja de bombones está casi vacía. La música ha dejado de sonar. Todo es silencio. Incluso en las calles han dejado de pasar los coches. O eso, o se deslizan sobre el asfalto en la más absoluta quietud.

Su cabeza rebosa de preguntas que sigue negándose a responder. Se acaricia la tripa, recordando cómo fue cuando estuvo embarazada. Le gustaría volver a estarlo. Tener un niño al que cuidar le da la suficiente razón para estar prestándole todo el amor necesario, y olvidarse de quien se llevó el resto.

Pero ahora que no están ni Eric ni Serena, Lily se pregunta por su otro hijo. ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿A qué padre se parecerá? ¿Cómo le cuidarán sus padres adoptivos? ¿Cómo serán ellos? ¿Cómo será él? ¿Qué estudiará? ¿Qué le gustará? Y para estas preguntas Lily no tiene respuestas.

Quiere levantarse para poner de nuevo el disco, pero no se puede mover. Quiere dejar de llorar, de comer bombones, quiere cerrar las cajas, enterrar los recuerdos donde nunca más los vaya a encontrar, pero no puede. Hay algo que se lo impide físicamente y psicológicamente hablando. Y su mente pragmática no sabe lo que es.

Cuando se despierta, con los primeros rayos del sol, se despereza sin saber muy bien qué hace allí. Se levanta con algo más de ánimo que la noche anterior, y se pone a recoger todo. Abre las cajas de anoche y mete las cosas que sacó. Tira la caja de bombones y los pañuelos a la basura. Y cuando cree que está todo recogido se acuerda de los discos.

Saca el vinilo y lo mete en su cartón, pero, sin poder evitarlo, lee las canciones que tiene escritas detrás. Y con las lágrimas amenazando su rostro de nuevo lee la canción número siete: Just a fairy tale.

* * *

–¿Lo sabes? ¡Serena ha vuelto a la ciudad!

–¿Por qué habrá vuelto?

–¿Y por qué se marchó?

Los rumores empiezan a jugar al escondite con las mentiras ente las columnas que separan el St Jude y el Constance Billard, animados por los jóvenes, que no apartan la vista de un blog titulado Gossip Girl. Pero la histeria –o la emoción –colectiva quizás tengan algo de razón. Quizás éste sea el golpe de efecto que muchos han estado esperando, quizás sea un nuevo comienzo, quizás sea el encantamiento que utiliza el hada madrina para hacer realidad los cuentos.

¿Por qué es así? Porque todos los cuentos comienzan después de la presentación de los personajes. No podía ser de otra manera.


End file.
